1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving data using a low-density parity check (hereinafter, referred to as ‘LDPC’) coding scheme in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In current communication systems, various quality of service (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) services. In a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system as an example of the communication systems, studies have been actively conducted to develop methods for stably transmitting a large quantity of data at a high speed through limited resources. Particularly, studies on data transmission through wireless channels have been conducted in the communication systems. Recently, there have been proposed plans for effectively transmitting/receiving a large quantity of data using limited wireless channels in the WLAN system.
Meanwhile, as it is required to develop a high-speed communication system capable of processing and transmitting a large quantity of data at a high speed through limited resources, e.g., wireless channels, it is essential to improve the efficiency of the system using an appropriate channel coding scheme. An unavoidable error occurs in data transmission according to channel environments in which the communication system exists, and therefore, loss of information occurs. Accordingly, a plan for encoding and decoding data using turbo codes and LDPC codes has been proposed as an example of plans for stably transmitting a large capacity of data at a high speed and reducing loss of information in the channel environments.
However, in the current communication systems, there has not been proposed a specific plan for coding and transmitting/receiving a data packet, e.g., multi-user data packet, containing a large quantity of data to be transmitted a plurality of users when the large quantity of data are transmitted to the plurality of users. That is, a specific plan for transmitting/receiving a multi-user data packet containing data to be transmitted to a plurality of user using an LDPC coding scheme does not exist in the communication system.
Therefore, in order to transmit a large quantity of data to a plurality of users in a communication system, it is required to develop a method in which a multi-user data packet is encoded and decoded using an LDPC coding scheme, so that it is possible to stably transmit/receive a multi-user data packet containing a large quantity of data at a high speed and to reduce loss of information in a channel environment.